Just an Old Boyfriend
by Tigger0519
Summary: Troy and Gabriella split cuz of a stupid fight..5 monthes later..Gabriella still can't seem to get over him..Would she ever, or will she always have feelings for her high school sweet heart? Rated T. cowirtting with Nessawuffsyah. COMPLETE!
1. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey everyone its nikkiakanickel here co-writting with Nessawuffsyah, heres my 2 story and her 1st.**

* * *

"Gabriella. Gabriella. Gabriella!" Taylor yelled waking Gabriella up.

"What? I'm tired!" Gabriella whined.

"It's already 12:30 hun, so wake up." Taylor said and walking out of her room.

Gabriella got up and stumbled into the bathroom to splash some water on her face to wake her up, she wiped her face with a towel and looked at her self in the mirror.Though she was 22 Gabriella still had her brown curly hair, but was a little lighter, she still had her gorouse brown eyes, and her slim body. She was still the old Gabriella everyone knew and loved in High School, the only difference, she didn't have Troy. No nothing happened to him, they broke up five months before. It was kind of hard avoiding Troy, since they still hung out a lot. Gabriella was inturpurted of her thoughts when Taylor and Sharpay called her into the room. Sharpay became nicer to everyone ever since the 'triple win'.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going out for a little since we don't have class. Are you coming?" Sharpay asked putting on her make-up.

Gabriella sat on the couch next to Aundrea who has straight brown with blond highlights hair and who was about five feet, and Christine who had wavy dark blond hair and was about 5'2".

"Umm.." Gabriella started, "would _he_ be there?"

"Oh no, we're going to tell him that hes not invited, because his old girlfriend still hasn't gotten over him." Aundrea said scarcastlly.

"Really? Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Gabriella said in a high-pitched voice, but went back to her normal, "I think I'll past."

"Oh come on Gabriella! You have to come! If you don't, whos going to go clubbing with us tonight? Troy's new girlfriend?" Taylor said.

"Hell no! She can't even do an eight count!" Sharpay said.

"Fine I'll come." Gabriella said finally giving in and walking into her room.

"Hey I thought you were coming!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah...Tonight!" Gabriella yelled back.

* * *

"Hey Troy, Chad just called and said we're going clubbing tonight." Troy's girlfriend Jessika said.

"Okay." Troy said looking at her, Jessika has dark brown straight hair, she has brown eyes, and was about 5' 4".

"So, what are we going to do until then?" Jessika teased.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a little of this?" Troy said kissing her.

"Get a room!" Troy's friend Kevin said.

"Good idea." Jessika said and pulled Troy into his room.

"Thats just plan nasty." Troy's friend Ben said.

"Tell me about it." Kevin said making a face.

* * *

About 7:30 they started getting ready to go to Club Ice, it was the 'gang's' favorite place.

"Gabs! Did you see my shoes?" Sharpay asked.

"Which ones?"

"Umm, the red ones."

"The one on your feet?" Gabriella said pointing at her feet.

"Oh, found it!" Sharpay said really loud.

Gabriella went back into her room to finish getting ready, she took a shower and now was in a tank top, shorts and her hair was still in her towel. After about 20 minutes of standing in front of her closet she finally picked her outfit. Which was a brown baby-doll top, with denim skirt. She set it aside and started on her make up, she past on the eye liner and replaced it with gold shimmer, that she also used for her eye shadow. She put a glossy lip-gloss and was done with that. She worked on her hair for a bit and decided to leave it down and wavy. She put on her clothes and put some silver hoops on. Lastly she put on her 'golden goddess' baby phat sandals.

"Dang Gabs you look HOT!" Aundrea said linking arm with Christine.

"Thanks you don't look too bad your self." Gabriella said.

"Hey I gave you 'hot' and you give me 'not too bad'?" Aundrea said sounding hurt.

"Fine you look sexy!" Gabriella said with a little attitude.

Aundrea was in a black top that swoops down in the front, with a denim skirt, and black pumps and heart and hoop earrings. Christine was in a printed sleeve less top and a flow skirt and nube wedges and costum made earrings.

"You too Christine." Gabriella said, "Let's go!" She yelled calling for Taylor and Sharpay.

"We're coming, we're coming, don't need to yell." Taylor said coming out of her room in a off the shoulder top and Bermudas and black boots.

"Yeah, we're right here." Sharpay said coming in a blue long sleeve that had white poka dots, a red cammie under, denim skirt, and red open toe pumps.

"Can you go now?" Aundrea asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Aundrea over here, wants to get her clubbing on!" Christine said.

"Alright lets go to the boys' room." Taylor said grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.

* * *

"How about this?" Jessika asked coming out and modeling a tan cammie with lace and wash out skirt and stilettos

"It's hot." Troy said kissing her.

"Do you have to do that right in front of us?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Jessika and Troy said at the same time.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Kevin went to go answer it, but once he opened it, he felt someone's lips on his.

"Gosh Drea, do you have to do that." Taylor said making a face, and walking pass them.

"Nice to see you girls too." Kevin said walking Aundrea into the room.

Everyone was sitting down but Gabriella. Want to you why, because everyone was sitting next to their boyfriend or girlfriend. Taylor next to Chad, Sharpay next to her boyfriend Mark, Aundrea next to Kevin, Christine next to Ben and Jessika next to Troy.

Taylor could tell Gabriella was really unconformable, "So, lets get going shall we."

"Okay." Everyone said walking out.

* * *

**A/N: Theres chapter one...Hope you liked it...please review**


	2. Clubbin' and Problems

**A/N: Hey It's Vanessa here! Thank you for all the reviews..only if it was 5... :(...**

**

* * *

**

Clubbin'

They were all in the car, Gabriella, Aundrea, Chad, Taylor and Kevin were all in one, Troy, Jessika, Sharpay, Mark, Ben, and Christine, in the other. The car that Gabriella was in, was loud, and partying. Gabriella wasn't really paying attention to any of it, she was thinking about how they broke up.

_Flashback_

_"Gabi, we need to talk." Troy said pulling her aside._

_"Why does this feel like a bad thing?" Gabriella asked worried._

_"Maybe because it is."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"I..Um..You see..." Troy stuttered._

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm done, I'm through." Troy said._

_"Okay, your done, what does, like, what does that mean?" Gabriella asked._

_"I'm through, I don't want to be with you. Okay?"_

_"Umm Hmm." That was the last thing Gabriella said before Troy walked away._

_**(Yes, I got that from MTB 3.)**_

_End Flashback_

"Gabriella? Come on, you have to get out." Taylor said pushing her.

"Oh, we're here already?"

"We've been here, now come on!"

Gabriella noticed that the others were already there and waiting, one second shes walking over to them the next, shes getting pulled by Christine.

"Ah, Ms. Reyes, Ms. Cardona, here again I see." Tim the garde said.

"Well, we're here like every weekend." Aundrea said walking inside.

"Theres our table." Christine said.

Ben and Kevin knew what to do, since they were the only boys that usally goes with them, they grabbed their purse, and ask what they wanted to drink.

"What we always get." Sharpay yelled and grabbed the other girls excepted for Jessika onto the dance floor.

The girls only dance to one song, and went to sit down, they talked until they heard a request.

"Alright, it's time for request, anyone want to hear their song, just ask, and I'll see what I can do." The DJ said.

"Ohhh, come on Aundrea!" Christine yelled pulling her.

"I guess we have to go too." Taylor said to Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Yo Greg!" Aundrea said to the DJ.

"Hey Aundrea, watcha wanna hear tonight?"

"Show stopper, by Danity Kane."

"Alright, anything for you."

"Thank you!" Aundrea said smiling.

The next thing you know the sound of the girls singing their intro.

"Alright, Ms. Aundrea herself made her request now here it is."

The girls started dancing, like their was no tomorrow.

"Make sure the bass knocking." Taylor sang.

"So when you see us ridin." Sharpay sang.

"We call it show stoppen!" They all sang.

"Showstoppin at the lastest spot The ride shinin with the open top Hydraulics make our heads go nod Hair blowin in the breeze Yo we superstars." Gabriella sang.

By the end off the song, everyone had their eyes on them, the girls we're all having a good time, laughing.

They walked back to the table, to find Jessika and Troy...Kissing.

"Eww." Christine whined.

"Tell me about it." Ben said taking her into his arms.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jessika said.

Once she was gone Sharpay muttered, "Thanks for sharing." Which made everyone laugh, but one guy who was too busy staring at one girl..Do you know who the boy and girl is? Thats right, Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy? Troy? Yo man!" Chad said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Troy said snapping out of his stare.

"Umm, Gabs, come to the bar with us." Taylor said, referring to her and Sharpay.

"Okay." Gabriella said getting up.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mark asked Troy.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You were staring at Gabs, again." Christine said.

Before Troy could answer, Jessika came back and pulled Troy onto the dance floor.

"So Miss. Gabi, how does it feel to have your ex stair at you all night?" Sharpay said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Girl please! You know what we're talking about!"

Just then a guy around 25 came up to Gabriella and started talking to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Gabriella said.

"I was watching you for a while, come dance with me." The guy said.

"Umm, its okay, I think I'll pass." Gabriella said walking away, but felt someones grip.

"I wasn't asking hunny."

"She said 'no'." Sharpay said.

"Stay out of this!"

"Get off." Gabriella said trying to get free.

"Aww, you don't want to dance?"

"She said 'NO'!" Gabriella heard someone say, but didn't quite know who it was.

"What your her boyfriend or something?" The guy said.

"Or something." Did you guess it? Thats right, Troy.

Once the guy let Gabriella go she ran and ended up in Chad's arms.

"This isn't any of your business." The guy said.

"If it involves Gabriella then it is our business." Chad said giving Gabriella to Taylor.

"Gabriella...I like that name." The guys said.

Chad and the other guys we're about to punch him, but heard a very soft voice.

"Chad, no, hes drunk, lets just get out of here." Gabriella softly said.

Troy gave him one last look before putting his arm around Jessika and walking out. Aundrea already grabbed all their purses, and everyone started walking out. They all met outside and we're just standing there, until Troy decided to say something, that Gabriella wouldn't like at all.

"Gabriellas riding with us." Troy said looking at everyone and everything, but Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up to look at Troy, then to Chad.

"Troy, " Chad started.

"Chad shes coming with me!" Troy yelled.

"No, I don't think she wants to."

"Will you stop being her over protective big brother!"

"Troy, do you honestly think she would want to ride with you? After the way you broke up with her!" Chad said sounding really upset., "I'm sorry man, it just came out."

"No, it's okay. Just take care of her." Troy said looking down.

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe Chad would say something like that. But I guess he just cares about me. I mean, ever since Troy broke up with me, the guys been treating me like their younger sister, which I could understand since i'm the youngest of the group, except for Jessika. Taylor told me that Troy said to the guys to take care of me the day he broke up with me. But I don't get why he broke up with me, if he still cares.

"Gabi, Gabi." I heard Chad say my name.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I don't want to leave you."

I nodded, and followed him, the whole time I felt someones eyes on me..

End of POV

The car Troy was in was really annoying, wanna know why, Ms. Jessika just doesn't know how to shut up.

"Oh can you believe that Gabriella got another guy, she always does, and she doesn't like it, whats wrong with her!"

"Jessika shut up!" Troy called from the front, which made Christine and Sharpay let out a little laugh.

"Dang whats your problem? Shes not your girlfriend you know Troy, I am." Jessika said.

"I know Jessika." Troy said with a blank face.

* * *

"Gabs you okay?" Chad said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, " Gabriella said with a smile, "thanks guys."

"Anything for little Gabi." Kevin said, which made Gabriella laugh.

Once they got back to their dorm, they girls were all asleep, Kevin and Chad sigh, because they knew if they woke them up, they would be all mad, and started yelling at them, but if they just left them there, until they woke up, they would be the same way. Just then the other part of the 'gang' arrived and the guys were having the same problem. If they carried them in, one of them would have to go back to take Gabriella in, problem, I think so.

"I got her Troy." Chad said walking back to the car. No they didn't leave her there, Kevin waited there with Gabriella and Aundrea.

"What you think i'm going to drop her?" Troy said.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm saying don't you think Jessika would need you, I mean, she won't be too happy if she wakes up and your not there." Chad said.

"I put her in her room, so you don't have to worry about that." Troy said opening the door.

"I got her man." Chad said again.

"Why don't you trust me with her?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, you know how my relationship is with her, shes like my little sister, and when boys brake her heart I don't trust them." Chad said a little too loud which woke Gabriella up.

"Chad?" Gabriella whispered.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up."

"Why, you know I don't get as mad as the other girls." Gabriella laughed, getting out."Oh, hi Troy."

"Gabi."

"Um, I'll go inside, night." Gabriella said, kissing Chad on the cheek.** (A/N: Did we say they were really close? Well they are, she is with ALL the guys..Hey shes the 'baby' of the group.)**

"Night Gabi."

"Kissing I see, aren't you going out with Taylor?" Troy said once they thought Gabriella went inside, but she was really hiding behind a pillar.

"Whats wrong with you Troy? Your the one that broke up with her." Chad said.

"Hey i'm not the one dressing the way she does, when she knows guys are going to be on her like tonight, what does she expect us just to come to her rescue?" Troy said mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Gabriella didn't do anything to you, and here you are, bugging me about the way she dresses, and making her sound like a fricken slut!" Chad yelled.

"Whats wrong with me? You guys are treating her like shes still in high school, news flash, shes in college! She has to learn to take care of herself!" Troy yelled back.

"Troy, your the one that told us to take care of her! What do you want us to do? Just treat her like shes just the girl that was apart of our lives? I can't do that!"

"Will you two stop!" They heard someone say.

"Gabi, I thought you were inside." Chad said.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys! Your best friends and your fighting about something stupid like me! You know whats funny? Troy dumped me for a girl you doesn't even like, only likes her for her looks, I thought you were different, I thought you said you'll never judge me! And here you are saying I dress like a slut and saying I dress like that because I want guys doing that to me! Do you think i'm like that? Huh? Do you?" Gabriella said tears forming in her eyes. All the other guys were on their way down, to get the girls purses, when they heard Gabriella yell and well ran out.

When Troy didn't say anything she turned to Chad.

"Do you Chad? Do you think I dress like that because I want guys on me like that?" Gabriella said softly.

"What? Of course not, you know I love you Gabs, none of the guys thinks that way." Chad said hugging her.

"How do I know your just saying that, because i'm like best friend with your girlfriend."

"Because, it's true." Gabriella heard Ben say.

"Gabriella go inside, and to bed." Mark demanded.

"Fine." Gabriella sighed, she knew better then to arugue with them at this time. "Night."

"Now that shes gone, " Kevin started, "What was that about her dressing like a slut?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Troy said before Gabriella came back out.

"Sorry, forgot my purse." Gabriella whined, "Oh Chad, Troy, don't lose your friendship over me, i'm not that important."

The guys all went back with Gabriella and back to their own rooms, except for Chad and Kevin, who were up in their living room talking.

Around 2:30 they went to bed, it was good that they didn't have class the next day either.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, we hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	3. Everyone changed

**A/N: Hey Vanessa here! Thank you EVERYONE that reviewed, it made our day happy, since it wasn't that good, we found out that my friends boyfriend kissed another girl, and not they aren't talking..Funny huh? How it happened in one of Becky's story she wrote with nikki, 'Thats What Cousins Are For," and it happened to her...sad huh! Well enough of me blabbing, on with the story, Throws arm in the arm and march out the door.**

**- - - - - **

The next day, the guys were off while the girls had to get to class, Gabriella was really excided because it was her last year in college, and she would be done with school. Around 6:30 Gabriella woke up by Taylor getting ready for her 8:00 class. Gabriella got out of bed and walked out of her room in the same clothes as last night, once she came out, she saw Taylor, Sharpay, Aundrea and Christine sitting in the living room.

"Did I miss something?" Gabriella asked walking over to them.

"Oh hey Gabs, no you didn't, we woke up earily and got really bored, so we decided to come here." Aundrea said.

"Oh, well okay." Gabriella said sitting down next to Sharpay, "Tays, don't you have class at eight?"

"Yeah, oh that reminds me, I have to get ready, Sharpay help me." Taylor said grabbing Sharpay and dragging her into her room.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, around the time Gabriella came back up, why?"

"So did you hear what happened?"

"No, we're on the fifth floor, how am I suppose to know?"

"It's called asking your boyfriend." Taylor said passing the phone to her.

- - - - -

Troy was on his bed looking at the roof, thinking about what Chad had said to him the night before. He heard someone talking in the living room, but thought he was hearing things since the guys doesn't get up this eairly, he got out of his bed and made his way to the other room, to see what was up, when he got there he saw his two roommates, Chad and Kevin, and his two friends, Ben and Mark talking.

"Yeah, thats what really happened." Mark said into the phone, Troy guessed he was talking to Sharpay. "I'll call you after your done with your first class." Mark said and hung up the phone.

"Hey guys." Troy said once Mark was off the phone.

"Hi." The guys said at once.

"Is that Gabi's purse?" Troy said pointing to the purse on the table, as if on cue they heard a soft knock on the door, the person knocked twice, stopped, then once more. The girls had all their own little knocks, so the guys didn't have to ask who it was.

Kevin went to answer since he was closes to the door, but tripped once he opened the door, so insted of seeing her face, he saw her shoes.

"Are you okay?" The young lady said.

"Yeah, come in Gabs." Kevin said getting up and helping her in.

"Morning guys!" Gabriella said walking in.

"Morning!"

"Did you guys see my pur-" Gabriella started before Chad walked over to the table and handed her, her purse, "thanks."

"What time is your first class?" Ben asked.

"Umm, around 11:30, why?" Gabriella said looking at the guys, since they didn't really ask her that.

"So that means you get out at 12:45?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said slowly, "again I ask, why?"

After no one answered, she got a little annoyed, and yelled, "Hello! I asked you guys a question! Why!"

"Whoa, slow down there Gabster, its just that since it's your birthday soon, we wanted to know what you wanted." Kevin said.

"But, it wouldn't be a surprise if I know what you guys are getting me."

"Well, we don't know how to shop for a girl, and the girls won't help, so, we thought you would help." Chad said, which made Gabriella smile, and Troy laugh.

"Do you think its funny?" Gabriella said turing to Troy. "If you think it's so funny, and could do a better job, you take them, and if I don't like it, I'll know who to blame."

"Fine be me." Troy said a little cold.

All the guys but Troy knew Gabriella got a little hurt, when Troy said that, because she looked down, and let out that laugh that was like, 'whatever.'

"Alright, I have to get back, I told the girls that I was just getting my purse, bye guys, see you later." Gabriella said and well kind of ran out.

"Whats wrong with you?" Chad asked walking over to Troy.

"What?"

Chad was about to say something but changed his mine and said something else, "You know, ever since you've started going out with Jessika, you've been really mean to Gabriella."

Once Chad said that, Troy pushed by him and went into his room, closed the door, and whispered, "I know, and I'm sorry."

Truthfully, Troy cared for Gabriella a lot, he didn't know why he was being so mean to her. Chads right, **(A/N:Whoa big shocker)** Gabriella didn't do anything to him, and here he is, treating her like dirt.

- - - - -

Gabriella was in class, her teacher talking about the finales being in a few weeks, and they should really study, Gabriella was looking at the paper she wrote. She turned in her paper, grabbed her things and left. Gabriella had on a plaid wide wasit capri, a beaded necklace smock halter, with white patent woven wedges, silver hoops and white bangles.

Since she only had one class that day, she went back to her room, to see if the girls were there. Once she got their, she only found Aundrea sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine and earphone in her ear. She was in a pin stripe trousers, twist front baby doll top, Delman wedges, and sliver hoops.

"Hey Drea." Gabriella said setting her things on the table.

"Oh hey!" Aundrea said taking the earphones out.

"Wheres the rest of the girls?"

"Class."

"Did you go already?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, only had one class, you?"

"Same."

The girls just talked for about an hour when Sharpay came in, in a floral jersey, black capris, and betsey johnson heels.

"Hey girls." Sharpay said.

"Hey, how was class?" Gabriella asked.

"Good, at lease im done for today."

"One class." Aundrea guessed.

"One class." Sharpay repeated.

"Us too."

"Soo, what do you guys wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"Well we could go met Chris and Taylor at their class."

"Okay, lets go!" Sharpay yelled and gabbed the girls by their hand.

"But Jessika has that class." Gabriella said.

"So!" Aundrea said walking out.

- - - - -

Christine, Taylor and Jessika had the same class, and were taking a test. Christine in a Triangle Open Back Dress, Emilio Pucci's heels, and brown beaded necklace.Taylor in Froxx Knit Tunic top, Alfani Matte Jersey Gaucho and Clavin Klein black heels. Jessika in a cropped warp kimono top, denim skirt, Nina jeweled heels. They all came out around the same time.

"Hey!" Sharpay said waving to them.

"Hey!" Christine and Taylor yelled back.

"Troy!" They heard Jessika yell, and ran pass them, and into Troy's arms.

"They kiss way too much." Christine said walking the other way.

"You got that right.

- - - - -

That night, everyone was in the Gabriella's dorm but Troy and Jessika, studying, well the girls anyways, the guys we're playing video games.

"Hey Gabs, could you help me with this?" Aundrea asked.

"Kay what is it?"

"Here the question, one of your best friends broke up with this guy, you know they still like their ex, because they are more down then ever, do you just let it go? Or help them get back together?" Aundrea asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, "Thats not the question." Gabriella said looking at her book.

"Right here." By now, everyone was looking.

"Oh, well um, I'd say let it go for a bit, and if it doesn't go anywhere, see if the other one feels the same way, and just go with the flow then." Gabriella said sitting back down, and continued her work.

"What are you studying to be?" Mark asked.

"Umm, that person that helps people." Aundrea said.

"Oh, well that helps."

"Oh Gabs, could you help me again?"

"Sure. What now?" Gabriella said walking back over to Aundrea.

"What do you call the person you once loved but broke your heart?"

Gabriella thought about it a little, while everyone looked at her again, everyone knew that Aundrea wanted to be a wedding planner, so why did she ask that question. But Gabriella didn't really think about what she wanted to be, she thought she really needed help.

"Just an old boyfriend. Just an old boyfriend." Gabriella said, with a little 'fake' laugh.

- - - - -

"Chad! Chad! Chad! Stop!" Gabriella yelled when chad kept turing the page, that she needed to study.

"No, i'm bored." Chad whined.

"Then go bother your girlfriend." Gabriella said not looking up.

"No."

"Why?"

"She gets really loud and scary." Chad said.

"I'm right here!" Taylor yelled, which made everyone laugh but, Chad and Gabriella.

"See."Chad said.

"Well you need to stop turing the page!" Gabriella said.

"Gosh, your no fun anymore." Chad said walking away.

The girls been studying for about two hours, and the guys were being really restless.

"Oh, I know, since you guys like bothering people, why don't you go bother Jessika and Troy." Aundrea said in a high voice.

"Good idea, see you girls later." Kevin said running out of the room, along with the other girls.

"Thanks Drea." Christine said.

"Haha, no problem."

- - - - -

Jessika and Troy were sitting on the couch watching t.v. and kissing, when they heard the door burst open.

"Hey, we're not interrupting are we?" Chad asked.

"Um, no, not really." Jessika said.

"Okay good, so you guys don't mind us hanging out here then." Ben asked sitting between them.

"What what the girls' room?" Troy asked.

"Their all in Gabriella's room, studying." Mark said coming from the kitchen.

"So you guys bother us?" Jessika said sounding a little mad.

"Well, this is my room so I can come anytime I want." Chad said.

"Troy, are you just going to let them talk to me like that? I mean, Gabriella already called me the B word, now this?" Jessika said.

"When did Gabriella call you that?" Kevin asked.

"When I came out of class today." Jessika said looking at him.

"Troy do you think Gabriella would do that?" Ben asked.

"You know, she may not be as sweet as you guys think, come on Jess, lets go talk to her." Troy said walking out of the room, before the guys could say anything.

About five minutes later they finally figured out what he said and ran to Gabriella's room.

- - - - -

The girls were studying, then they heard a knock on the door. Aundrea stood up and answered it and saw Troy and Jessika standing there.

"Yes?" Aundrea asked as nicely as she could.

"Is Gabriella here?" Troy asked, he seemed mad.

"Umm, Gabs, someones here to see you." Aundrea said not taking her eyes off the couple.

"Tell them to come in." Gabriella called.

Aundrea let them in and closed the door.

"Whats wrong with you?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"Whats wrong with you?" Troy repeated.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know."

"Know what?" Gabriella said sounding annoyed.

"You called Jessika a bitch."

"When?" Gabriella asked.

"She said after class today."

"I did not!" Gabriella yelled, before the guys came into the room.

"Well thats what Jessika said."

"Well shes lieing!"

"No im not!" Jessika said specking for the first time.

"Would you honestly think I'd say that Troy?" Gabriella asked upset.

"People change Gabi." Troy said.

"Yeah, I know they do, for example, you." Gabriella said coldly.

"Me? I didn't change, everyone else did." Troy said.

"Whatever," Gabriella said shaking her head, "get out." Gabriella said looking into his eyes.

"Fine, but im still taking them to get your gift." Troy said before sticking his hand in Jessika back pocket and walking out.

- - - - -

"What the hell was that!" Sharpay yelled once they left.

"Who knows." Taylor said.

"You okay Gabs?" Aundrea said walking over to her, when she still hasn't moved.

Gabriella didn't say anything, she just walked into her room and closed the door, fell on the floor and started crying. Troy hasn't talked to her like that before, she didn't why he was treating her like that.

Outside, the guys were just about to go find him and beat some sence into him.

"What was that about?" Sharpay said once again.

"I think I know." Christine said.

"Huh?"

"Jessika is trying to completely ruin Gabi's relationship with Troy." Christine said.

"Not if we could do anything about it." Taylor said walking out of the room, with Sharpay.

- - - - -

**A/N: Hey, we know it was that good, but we knew you guys wanted us to update, so we did our best with whats going on right now..Make sure to read Becky's story "Daddy's Little Girl." Review! the purple button down there likes you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews, we're guessing a lot of people hate Jessika right now..We are too..Haha, on with the story!**

**- - - - -**

Gabriella walked out of her room, about two hours later, apprarently she feel a sleep, and someone put her on her bed. When she got out of her room, she didn't find anyone, only a note saying.

_Gabs, _

_Be back, went to take care of something._

_-Taylor._

Gabriella put the note in the trash, and went to take a shower. About 15 minutes later, she came out and watched some t.v. She was watching something on disney, when she blanked out. She started thinking about why Troy was treating her like that. The time she looked into his eyes that day, they looked, sorry, full of regret, and well heart broken. Troy heart broken? He broke up with me. Gabriella thought. She got that thought out of her head, I mine why should she care? Hes the one treating her like he never loved her. Too tell the truth, Gabriella _still_ loved him.

"Gabs!" Gabriella heard coming from the hall.

She went to go open it, but didn't expected too find Jessika there.

"May I help you?" Gabriella said moving her hand high on the door and leaning on it.

"Yes, yes you can, you can leave Troy alone." Jessika said with a little smile.

"What?"

"Your friends are over at his room now yelling at him." Jessika said.

Gabriella got her key, and pushed pass Jessika, and kind of ran to Troy's room. She didn't even bother knocking, she couldn't believe they would go and do that. She opened the door, to find the guys yelling at Troy, the girls trying to calm then down, and Troy sitting on an armchair, holding his hands, and looking up at them. No one saw Gabriella walk in, and she didn't care, she stood in the corner, where hopefully, no one would see her and listened.

"Why you got to be like that to her?" Chad asked madly.

"Be like what?" Troy answered coldly.

"Like what? Like dirt, like just some girl you met, like your not in love her. Thats right Troy, we all know you still love her, we don't know why your with Jessika, but we know you still love her." Chad said.

"I don't love her." Troy said.

"Yeah, right, thats why you cared when that guy was hitting on her the other night, huh?" Ben said.

"You don't know how she is when you leave after yelling at her or telling her off, you don't know! We do, you want to know how she is?" Chad asked.

"She cries Troy, a lot, ever since the day you broke up with her, she cries herself to sleep some nights. Shes hurting inside, even when you think shes fine, shes not. You can see it when she smiles, it's forced, when she laughs, it's fake, when you look into her eyes, that spark, that shine from high school, is gone. And you took it, and your the only person that could put it back. You know how? By treating her at lease like a friend!" Sharpay sighed.

By the time she was done, Jessika had come in, and stood where Gabriella was, the girls were crying, the guys more mad, and Troy, well lets just say, they were getting through to him, a little.

"Why me? Why can't one of you guys do it, like Chad, she likes him better anyways, I mean, she doesn't even talk to me anymore." Troy said, specking for the first time in a while.

"Thats because you call her things, like a slut! You talk to her like you hate her, you say things that hurts her, and your not her friend anymore." Chad said getting up in his face.

"Chad calm down." Taylor said from where she was sitting, which was by the other girls crying.

"Calm down, calm down! Taylor, your guys' best friend, our little sister is crying herself to sleep every night, and its all because of him!" Chad said yelling at her.

"I know that Chad! How do you think us girls are taking it! We're girls, we know just to leave it for a while." Taylor said looking at him.

"And we're guys, we don't wait, we just go for it! Especially if it's for someone we care about." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Aundrea said.

"Wow, you guys came here to yell at me, and you guys end up yelling at each other." Troy said, with a little smile.

"You know what shut up!" Gabriella had enough, and had to say something.

"Gabs, we didn't kno-" Christine said, but got cut off.

"Their wrong, I don't love you, I hate you, you know Troy, hate, the feeling you have towards me. Yeah, that feeling, hate, one word, four letters, a huge feeling." Gabriella cried, and walked out of the room, with the girls following of course.

"See, she hates me." Troy said.

"Shut up." Mark said, following the girls, with the rest of the guys behind him.

"That was interesting." Jessika said walking over to him.

- - - - -

The girls ran after Gabriella, like they did a lot of times in high school, well Taylor and Sharpay anyways. They didn't know where she went so they told the guys to stay in her room, incase she goes back. Aundrea went with Taylor, and Christine when with Sharpay. They looked all over the school. Taylor just remembered where they would always find her, and called Kevin to go there. Why Kevin? Kevin knows how to talk to girls, he was the oldest, so Gabriella felt most safe with him, yeah she felt safe with Chad, but Kevin was different, Gabriella knew he wouldn't hurt her, because he and Aundrea has been going out since the 7th grade. Kevin went to the place Taylor told him to go, which was the lake at the park, and surely there she was.

Kevin slowly made his way towards Gabriella.

"Hey." Kevin said.

Gabriella looked at him, and only a blind person couldn't tell she was trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hi, Kev." Gabriella said.

"Can we talk?" Kevin said sitting next to him.

Gabriella shurrged, and went back to writing something, like she did before.

"You don't really hate him do you?" Kevin said taking her into his arms.

"No." Gabriella whispered, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Then, why?"

"I don't know." Gabriella sighed.

"What are you writing?" Kevin asked.

"Just a little something." Gabriella said handing it to him.

_I see you on the street  
My broken heart still skips a beat  
I hear your name inside I go insane  
Baby each day that we don't touch  
is one more day it hurts too much  
I can't forget the love that we made_

"It's a song huh?" Kevin guess. Gabriella nodded.

"Sing it for me."

Gabriella took the note pad from him, and started singing.

_But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend_

Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me  
I'm just so sad to lose what we had - Oh yeah  
There's no doubt that I should be ok by now  
But I'm not there yet  
It hurts me so bad but  


"Troy?" Kevin guessed.

"Troy."

"Come on, Gabs, talk to me."

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore." Gabriella said with a little laugh.

"You still love him?"

"Never stopped." Gabriella sighed.

"Don't let him get to you Gabs, your a great girl, anyone would be more then lucky to have you, Troys a jerk, don't worry, if he doesn't come around, then theres other guys out there."

"Yeah, thanks."Gabriella said.

"Come on, lets get you back." Kevin said holding out his hand to help her up.

"Right, Chad wouldn't be too happy, if I wasn't back by one." Gabriella laughed.

"Now thats the laugh we've all missed." Kevin said with a simle.

"Haha, funny." Gabriella said walking back to school.

- - - - -

**A/N:Tada! We know, We know, it wasn't our best, but we wrote it when we were hyper, so we tryed our hardest, to keep it suttle. Want another chapter? Then Review!**


	5. Gifts!

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews! It made us happy! And happys good, we review when we're happy. So therefore, keep us happy, if you want more chapters. Haha, my brother just said, we're a little too happy...Anyways, heres the next chapter!**

**- - - - -**

When Gabriella got back into her dorm, she got ambushed by all the girls.

"Nice to see you too." Gabriella said hugging them back.

"We were so worried, are you okay?" Taylor asked, Gabriella nodded.

"Good," Aundrea started, "whats wrong with you? Running off like that!" She finished, and wacked her arm.

"I'm sorry, just don't hit me again." Gabriella said, sitting down next to Christine.

"Never do that again Gabster." Chad said looking in right in the eye.

"Okay." Gabriella said.

- - - - -

"You don't love her do you?" Jessika asked, sitting on his lap.

"No." Troy simply said.

"Well good, 'cuz I don't even like her."

"Why?"

"Because, shes treated like a queen. I mean, the guys protect her, she gets clothes from her friend, and mostly every night we go someone, at lease one guy comes up and talks to her."

"I think you should leave." Troy said getting up.

"Why?"

"I need some time alone." Troy said walking to the door, and opening it.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, love you." Jessika said kissing him.

"Yeah, you too." Troy said closing the door.

- - - - -

"Is he still going to take us to look for your gift?" Mark asked.

"I guess." Gabriella said.

"Well, i'm going to bed, night guys." Gabriella said getting up, and walking over to Kevin, "Thanks."

With that Gabriella walked into her room, changed her clothes, and hopped into bed.

"Troys taking you to get her gift?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup." Ben said.

"Well he better do a good job, or else, he'll have more then one person mad at him." Aundrea said getting up, "See you guys later, come on Chris."

"Yeah, we better get going too." The guys said and walking out.

"What are you getting her?" Sharpay asked when they were gone.

"I don't know." Taylor said, "night."

"Night."

- - - - -

**(A/N: We're going to skip right on to the weekend, where Troy takes them to get Gabriella's gift.)**

"Come on." Troy said walking into the mall.

"Where we going first?" Chad asked.

"Just come on." Troy said walking ahead of them.

Chad gave everyone else a 'oh god' look.

The first person they went to look for was Mark.

"So, what are you looking for?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, thats why your here." Mark said.

"Well, what do you know about her? What does she need? What does she like?"

"Umm, well I know that she running out of space in her note book." Mark said.

"Okay, this way."

They did that all day, until it was time for Chad's gift.

"Lets go in here." Troy said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Well you know Kevin, jewelry is a girls best friend." Ben said.

"Yeah."

"So, what are you looking for Chad?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, just looking, you know seeing if anything jumps out at me." Chad said looking around.

Troy was looking around, when he saw this heart shaped necklace. It was sliver, since Gabriella said, she looks better in silver then gold, it was simple, but could spice up any outfit, and knew Gabriella would love it. See he did know how to shop for her. He kept looking at it, until the guys notice he was just standing there.

"What are you looking at?" Chad asked walking over to him, "You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Troy said still looking at it.

Chad asked the person that worked there, is he could look at it. He took it and looked at the price.

"Whoa, did you see the price? I can't get this, theres no way I could afford this." Chad said putting it back.

"Jewelry not your thing?" Ben asked coming from behind.

"No." Chad said.

"How about that?" Mark said pointing to the store.

"I think I could do that." Chad said.

"You guys go, I have to call Jessika." Troy said watching the guys leave.

- - - - -

The next day was Gabriella's party, well more of a dinner, Gabriella was in a black dress, that was up to her knees and was a halter, black shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail, right in the middle of the back of her head, and she had silver hoops. She walked outside, too find all the girls sitting there. Taylor in a brown three-fouth sleeve dress, and brown wedges, her hair was simple, down. Sharpay, was in a sheer blue dress, with jeans, white heels, and her hair was up with one single stran of hair down her face. Christine in a silky like patterned dress, black shoes, and her hair was down, and curly. Aundrea had a colorful soft dress, white heels, and her hair was down and straight.

"Well isn't my oh, so, hot friends." Gabriella said walking towards them.

"Well you know." Sharpay laughed.

"You look hot too Gabs." Aundrea said.

"Happy birthday!" Christine and Taylor yelled.

"Happy burfday!" Sharpay and Aundrea yelled.

"Haha, thanks! So we just waiting for the guys?" Gabriella asked sitting on the armchair.

"Yeah, is Troy coming?" Aundrea asked.

"I don't know, don't think so."

- - - - -

All the guys were in Chad and Troy's room, waiting to get going. The guys mostly dressed all the same, baggie pants, and either, ecko, polo, or sean johns.

"You guys ready to go?" Chad said coming out of his room.

"Sure." Everyone said, with no feeling whats so ever.

"Hey, I didn't take that long." Chad said, "well maybe I did, lets go." Chad said grabbing Gabriella's gift.

"Umm, hold on, forgot my phone." Chad said, setting the gift on the table and walking back into his room.

"Kay now lets go." Chad said.

"You sure you don't want to go Troy?" Ben asked.

"Nah." Tory said, "Jessika is out with her roommate, so I can have time to myself." Troy said sitting on the couch.

- - - - -

"Happy birthday, dear Gabi, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang including the waiters.

"Blow out your candles!" Aundrea yelled, while holding up a camera.

"Present time!" Chad yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled.

"Okay okay, gimme!" Gabriella said.

"Okay, this one is from me." Taylor said.

Gabriella ripped it open, but stopped, her mouth wide, she closed it and smiled and pulled out Dior sunglasses, she got up and hugged her, "Thank you so much! I love you!" Gabriella laughed.

"Haha, your welcome, love you too." Taylor said hugging her back.

"My turn, my turn!" Aundrea said giving her, her gift.

"Oh, my god, Drea!" Gabriella said ran to her.

"I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it!"

"What is it?" Chad said mocking the girls.

Taylor went to Gabriella's seat and looked at it, "Oh, my god!" Taylor said pulling it out, it was a Dior t-strapped white heel, and made Sharpay and Christine yell.

Gabriella did the same routine with the rest of her presents, until she came to Chad's.

"Thank you so much Chad! I love it!" Gabriella said, holding her Burberry perfume.

"No problem."

"Whats this?" Gabriella said holding a small box.

"Umm, I don't know, it's not from me." Chad said looking at it.

"Well open it!" The girls yelled.

"No, what if it's a bomb?" Chad asked, which earned a slap from Taylor, a laugh from the guys, and a glare from the girls.

"Oh my god." Gabriella whispered, when she opened it. It was a simple silver necklace with a heart.

"I thought you said you couldn't afford that." Kevin said to Chad.

"Well it wasn't from me." Chad said again.

"Then who gave it to her?" Mark asked.

"Wait, that was the necklace Troy was looking at yesterday." Ben said looking at it.

"Troy?" All the girls but Gabriella said. She was still looking at it.

"Yeah, Troy."

"I love it." Gabriella said to no one in particular.

After dinner they all went home, saying one last 'thank you' to everyone, Gabriella changed her clothes, and went to bed.

That night Gabriella went home with, Dior sunglasses from Taylor, white Dior heels from Aundrea, a Louis Vitton handbag from Sharpay, a Dior watch from Christine, Burberry jacket from Ben, a simple white dress from Mark, designer jeans from Kevin, Burberry purfume from Chad, and of course that wonderful necklace from Troy. Spoield? Yeah.

- - - - -

**A/N: There you go, hope everyone liked it! Remember review if you want another chapter! To see the gifts that Gabriella got, look on my profile!**


	6. Remember

**A/N: Hey thanks for the update! Sorry for the delay, we had a little writters block, but thats over with! Yay! Haha, anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: We own NOTHING of HSM, we DO own the plot, Aundrea, Christine, Ben, Mark, and Kevin.**

**- - - - -**

Gabriella woke up around 6:30 the next morning. She got up, took a shower, and changed into a sheer black bottom up thingy top, black wide legged suit pants, her new shoes she got from Aundrea, straitened her hair, grabbed her new purse, and sunglasses and headed out the door. She was little early to go to class, so she decided to go to starbucks and get herself a little something. When she got her drink she sat down next to the window, and drank her Ice mocha light tye tye. She dug into her purse and took out her cell phone, and placed in onto the table. She was enjoying her drink when her cell phone went off saying she needed to get to class. She made her way out when she bumped into Troy. Here we go! Gabriella thought.

"Hey." Gabriella said shyly.

"Gabriella." Troy said looking at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know for my gift."

"What? I didn't do a bad job did I?" Troy said a little cold.

"Umm, no." Gabriella said looking down.

"Well I guess I didn't change." Troy said and brushed pass her.

Gabriella got her shades from the top of her head, and put it over her eyes, and walked to class. Class was the same all week, reviewing for the finales, so once Gabriella was finished with her test, she gathered her things, and went back to her dorm.

- - - - -

Troy got his drink, and made his way to his class, thinking of how he just treated Gabriella moments before.

"Shit, no wonder why Chad hates me." Troy whispered to himself.

Troy got to his class and took the test and left, he didn't think he did such a good job, because he was too busy thinking about Gabriella. When Troy got back to his dorm, he saw none other then Jessika sitting in kitchen, flipping though magazines.

"Hey!" Jessika said walking up to him and giving him a big kiss.

"Hey, umm, can we talk?" Troy said walking to the couch.

"Umm, sure." Jessika said smiling.

"Listen, your a great girl.." Troy started.

"Are you braking up with me?" Jessika yelled.

"Well, yes." Troy said, "but anyone would be lucky to hav-"

"Is it because of Gabriella!"

"What? No! I just don't think I want a girlfriend right now." Troy said looking at her.

"Fine, but I'll be back, I always am." Jessika said before walking out.

- - - - -

"Did you hear?" Taylor asked as soon as Gabriella walked into here dorm.

"Hear what?"

"Troy and Jessika broke up!" Sharpay yelled coming out of her room.

"What! When?" Gabriella said walking to them.

"Like five minutes ago." Aundrea said walking thought the door.

"How do you guys know this?" Gabriella asked.

"Boyfriends." Christine said walking in after Aundrea.

All Gabriella said was, "Oh."

"Gabriella could I see the necklace again." Taylor asked.

"Sure, here." Gabriella said giving it to her.

"Oh, god, is it?" Taylor said looking up at her friend.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"What! It is?" Sharpay asked looking at it.

"Huh?" Aundrea and Christine said at the same time.

"Long story." Gabriella said sitting down.

"Well, we got time, we're done with classes." Aundrea said sitting on the table across from her, with Christine by her.

"Fine," Gabriella sighed, "when Troy and I were going out, we always used to go on triple dates, I guess you could call it, with Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and her boyfriend at the time Zeke. Anyways, we all went to see a movie, and after it was done, we went to walk around the mall for a little bit and we stopped at this jewelry store. The guys were by the watches, and we we're by the necklace, and I was trying one on, but I knew I couldn't get it. So I gave it back to the person that worked there and walked out, with the boys still in there. I saw Troy talking to the woman that let me try on the necklace, and walked out. When Troy came out, he asked if I like it, and of course I said yes, and he didn't say anything. It was about ten months ago, I didn't think he'd remember." Gabriella told her story.

"Awww." Aundrea and Christine cooed.

"He remembered!" Aundrea said.

"Yes Drea, we passed that." Gabriella teased.

- - - - -

"Stop! Kevin! Don't! Drea, do something!" Gabriella whined, as kevin started poking her.

They were all in Chad, Mark and Troy's dorm, just hanning. Troy was out, somewhere, Gabriella was wacking Kevin, and Kevin was poking Gabriella. While the others just watched them, bored as can be.

"Aww, don't go to the girlfriend, thats so not cool." Kevin said.

"Kevin will you stop!" Aundrea said, she was on the couch, her head, in her hands.

"You guys aren't fun." Kevin said stopping.

"You guys, aren't fun," Aundrea said mocking him, "shut up!"

"Wow, some ones PMSing." Kevin said, making the guys laugh, and the girls glare at him.

"Wow, he got the glare from all of them." Ben said.

"Ben, shut up." Christine said hitting him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid!"

"Okay sorry." Kevin said putting his hands up for shield.

Just then Troy came into the room.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Hey, umm, I'll be in my room." Troy said, once he saw Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy wait!" Gabriella said getting up from the floor, and walking into Troy's room.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Can we talk?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay." Troy said closing the door, smiling at the gang as they were leaning over so they could see into the room.

"Umm, I know you don't really like me right now," Gabriella started, "but I really want to thank you for the necklace, I mean, I can't believe you even remembered, and the price? How did you afford this?"

"It doesn't matter, you got it, you should be happy." Troy said little coldly walking to his dresser, and changing his shirt, right in front of her, I might add.

"Well I am, thanks Troy, I love it, I really do." Gabriella said smiling and walking out.

At lease one of us is happy. Troy thought.

- - - - -

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was really short! But we promise we'll TRY and make the next one longer..Again sorry for the delay! Want more chapters? Review, cuz we know a lot of people reads this..So push the dang purple bottom! Thank you! haha muwah!**


	7. Aundrea

**A/N: Hey thanks too all the people that reviewed! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: We own, nothing, nata, zip of HSM.**

**- - - - -**

Aundrea woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Aundrea asked rubbing her eyes.

"Drea? I need your help!" A voice said.

"Troy?"

"Yes, it's me, I need your help." Troy said.

"Why?" Aundrea as too tired for this.

"Just come over to my dorm, please." Troy said and hung up.

Aundrea sighed, and got out of bed. She walked to her dresser and took out a pair of black track suit, and a white tank, and got dress, she got her sunglasses, purse, and black slippers, and made her to Troy's dorm. Once she came to Troy's door she knocked five time, that was her little knock. Then when Troy didn't answer she knock harder, when nothing, she started pounding on the door.

"Gosh, you have to knock so loud?" Mark said coming to answer, "What happened to knocking five times?"

"Haha, shut up," Aundrea started, "I woke up at 6:30, when I don't have class, and I didn't have my coffee yet, so either shut up, go back to sleep, and out of my face, or I'll make you, shut up, go back to sleep, and out of my face. You pick."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Make said practically running into his room.

Aundrea shook her head and walked over to Troy's room, and started knocking, really really loud.

"You don't have to knock so loud." Troy said opening the door.

"Did you hear what I said to Mark, just a few seconds ago, in there?" Aundrea said pointing to the living room.

"Yeah." Troy said slowly.

"Same opptions for you." Aundrea said walking into his room.

"Thanks for coming." Troy said closing his door.

"Yeah, just tell me why i'm here." Aundrea said sitting on his bed.

"I want Gabi back." Troy said looking her right in the eye.

- - - - -

"Taylor. Taylor. Taylor!" Sharpay whispered, walking into her room in a black tank, a denim skirt, white flats, and a white bangle.

"What!" Taylor said dragging her blanket over her face.

"Christine called, she wants to meet us at her dorm." Sharpay said turning her light on.

Taylor flew off her blanket, and dragged herself to her closet. She put on a forest green tank, jeans, and black flats, and walked back into her room, and got her sunglasses, wallet, and cell phone, and headed into the living room.

"Lets go." Taylor sighed.

- - - - -

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, did you say, that you want Gabs back?" Aundrea said leaning towards him.

"You heard right."

"Why? I, umm, I mean, your always like mean to her." Aundrea said, trying not to sound too rude.

"Umm, well," Troy started, "I love her okay, I love her, you happy, is that what you wanted to hear!"

"Oh, well, I think I have a plan." Aundrea said smirking.

- - - - -

Gabriella woke up at around 8:15, and walked into an empty dorm. She changed into a black tank, with a light blue cropped shirt to go over, some dark denim shorts, and white wedges. Gabriella grabbed her sunglasses and her wallet, and made her way down the hall. Once Gabriella got to her where she wanted to be, she knocked, twice, and once more, until someone answered the door.

"Gabster." He greeted her.

"Hey Ben, is Kevin around?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, come on." Ben said, stepping to the side, "Hes in his room."

"Okay, is he still a sleep?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Ben nodded, following Gabriella, no one would miss Gabriella waking someone up.

Gabriella made her way to Kevins room, and opened the door, sure enough, he was still sleeping, in his boxers. Gabriella walked to his bed side, as Ben leaded on his door frame, crossing his arms. Gabriella took a look at Kevin, before thinking of a way to wake him up. Once she got her plan, she smiled at Ben, and climbed onto Kevins bed, and started jumping up and down.**(A/N:** **Hey she was the youngest, she could still do that.) **Until Ben woke up and pulled her down, so she ended up sitting on his stomach, with a huge smile on her face, and Ben laughing on how childish Gabriella still was.

"Well, good morning to you too Gabs." Ben said looking at her, "Now was it really nessariey to wake me up like that?"

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded, looking at Ben, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, really?" Ben said raseing an eyebrow.

Gabriella knew what that meant and went wide eyed, and ran out of the room, and behind Ben.

"No, i'm sorry!" Gabriella yelled from behind Ben.

"I wasn't going to do anything, god Gabs, your such a baby." Kevin teased.

Gabriella stepped out from behind Ben, and gasped, "Me, a baby? How rude! Now put some real clothes on, you have a guest." Gabriella said referring to herself.

- - - - -

"You think shes going to like that?" Troy asked Aundrea.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Aundrea said, smiling.

"Okay, whatever you say." Troy said opening the door.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you call me? I mean, Taylor and Sharpay live with her, and are like her best friends." Aundrea said.

"Well, I knew that you would help me." Troy simply said.

"Oh, well call me later, and don't mess this up." Aundrea warned walking out of his dorm.

- - - - -

Sharpay and Taylor were on their way to Christine's dorm, when they bumped into a little someone.

"Sharpay, Taylor! Nice to see you." Jessika said.

"Nice to see you too." Sharpay said.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Taylor asked.

"Troy and I got back together!" Jessika yelled.

"What! I, I mean, congrats! When?" Sharpay said trying to sound happy for her.

"Umm, last night." Jessika said.

"Oh, well sorry, we have to meet Christine, nice talking to you." Taylor said walking away.

"That was way too easy, now their going to tell Gabriella, and she'll be hurt all over again." Jessika said once they were gone.

- - - - -

"Christine! Open this door right now!" Sharpay said knocking on her door.

"Okay, okay." Christine said opening the door, "Whats up?"

"Whats up? Whats up! You wanna know whats up?" Sharpay said walking into her dorm.

"Yes, which hints, 'whats up'." Christine said.

"Jessika and Troy got back together!" Taylor yelled.

"What! Na ah!" Christine said.

"Yeah."

"Hell no! Not again!" Christine cried.

"Well, the most annoying couple is back together." Sharpay sighed.

"Shes so not tell us the truth." Christine said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Troy was in his room last night, remember we were there."

"Yeah, but he was out." Taylor said.

"But he didn't seem too happy when he came back."

"That witch!" Sharpay yelled.

"You think she would tell Gabriella would she?" Christine asked.

Taylor quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Gabriella's number, no luck.

- - - - -

Jessika walked up to Gabriella's dorm, until she heard her laugh in Kevin's dorm. She walked up to the door and knock.

"Yeah?" Ben said.

"Is Gabriella here?" Jessika asked.

"Yeah, come on in."

"Gabs there you are!" Jessika said hugging her.

"Umm, hi?" Gabriella said a little surprised.

"Did you hear?"

"No.." Gabriella said slowly.

"Troy and I are back together." Jessika said happily.

"Really? Thats great!" Gabriella said faking a smile.

"Well, I have to go, bye." Jessika said walking out, and closing the door behind her.

"Gabs, you okay?" Kevin said walking over to her.

"You know what, i'm gald there back together, I mean, why would I want to be with some jerk thats going out with a bitch like her!" Gabriella said walking out of their dorm.

- - - - -

**A/N: TADA! Haha, I know a lot of you hate us right now, but we need this in order for this story to go the way we want it...If you want more Chapters..REVIEW!**


	8. This is NOT good

**A/N: Hey thanks for everyone that reviewed! Made us really really happy! Lol, anyways, seems like a lot of people hate Jessika right now, soooo we'll keep her for a little longer! Haha, well here the story.**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING from HSM.**

**- - - - -**

After walking out on Kevin and Ben, Gabriella walked over the Christine's dorm, she didn't even bother knocking she just opened it.

"I so hate her right now." Gabriella said opening the door.

"Hate who?" Taylor said turing to face her.

"The mail man, who else?" Gabriella said putting her sunglasses on the table.

"Oh, her."

"Yes, her."

"She told you?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, she told me, and don't you try and convince me thats shes not telling the truth, 'cuz I don't care, I know shes not, and even if she was I still wouldn't forgive Troy." Gabriella said walking out.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked, once Gabriella left.

"I don't even know what she said." Taylor said.

- - - - -

Gabriella was walking back to her dorm, when she bumped into Aundrea, who was making her way back to her own dorm.

"Hey," Aundrea started, "Whats up?"

"Jessika and Troy got back together thats whats up." Gabriella said still walking.

"You got to be kidding me." Aundrea sighed and walked back the way she came from.

"Troy open up!" Aundrea yelled through the door.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Don't 'what' me! Why did you even ask for my help? Huh! Just so you can have one person on your side? I can't believe I even believed you! Saying you love her and all that crap! Well you know what? Don't even expect my help!" Aundrea said pushing his to the couch, with Chad, and Mark watching.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked once Aundrea was done yelled.

"Like you don't know! Don't act like you didn't know! Gabriella told me that you and Jessika got back together." Aundrea said putting her hands to her side.

"We did not! Shes the biggest liar ever, thats why I broke up with her in the first place." Troy said getting up.

"Oh, well then, case closed, meet me later." Aundrea said smiling at the guys, and walking out.

"She scares me." Mark whispered.

"I feel sorry for Kevin." Chad whispered back.

"I heard that!" They heard Aundrea yell.

- - - - -

Taylor, Christine, and Sharpay, went to find Gabriella after she walked off.

"Shes probably in her room." Taylor said unlocking her dorm room.

"Okay." Christine said walking to her room. "Gabs?"

"Oh, hey whats up?" Gabriella said.

She had a lease three boxes in her room, and they were all filled with pictures, stuff animals, and other things.

"You moving?" Christine asked sitting on her bed.

"Huh? Oh no, just throwing stuff way." Gabriella said, putting a picture frame into a box.

"Stuff like, things Troy gave you." Christine guessed.

"Yup." Gabriella said throwing a pair of sunglasses into another box.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to do that." Christine said carefully walking out of her room.

"What is she doing?" Taylor asked, once Christine came out.

"To me, looks like throwing away everything that Troy gave her when they were together." Christine said.

"Everything?" Sharpay asked.

"Everything."

- - - - -

Aundrea got back to her dorm, and noticed that Christine wasn't there. Aundrea thought she was at Gabriella's, so she went into her room, and changed into light jeans, and took off her jacket and left her white tank on. She took off her slippers, and put on a pair of heels, and made her way over to Gabriella's dorm.

"You know, I havn't seen Drea today." Sharpay said opening the door.

"Talking about the little devil." Christine laughed.

"Huh?" Aundrea asked.

"Nothing." The three girls said.

"Oh, okay." Aundrea said.

"You okay?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seen very chipper." Taylor said.

"Oh, well, yeah. Is Gaby here?"

"Yeah, in her room."

"Wow, what happened in here?" Aundrea asked looking at Gabriella's room.

"Nothing, just throwing things away." Gabriella said putting a stuff bear into a box.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't."

"And why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, umm, never mind, you know what, I forgot something, out there, see you later." Aundrea said walking very fast out of her room.

"Where you going?" Christine asked when Aundrea passed them.

"I have to be somewhere right now, don't worry I'll be back." Aundrea shouted.

"Shes been weird lately." Christine said.

- - - - -

"Open the door right now!" Aundrea yelled, yet again.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Chad said.

"Thank you, is Troy here, I need to talk to him." Aundrea said walking into the dorm.

"Right there." Chad said pointing the the young man on the couch.

"Troy!" Aundrea yelled.

"Drea!" Troy yelled back, which earned him a smack on his head by Aundrea, and a laugh from the guys.

"Whats up?"

"Gabriella is throwing away everything you gave her when you two were together." Aundrea said sitting down.

"What? No, no, no, thats not good is it?"

"What do you think smart guy?" Aundrea said giving him _the_ look.

"Oh, sorry. So what are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"Same as planed, and you cannot mess it up." Aundrea said stressing the word 'cannot.'

"Okay, lets do it!" Troy yelled, following Aundrea, but stopped when she did.

"Yeah, don't say that." Aundrea said, getting a nod from Troy.

- - - - -

"Where'd Drea go this time?" Gabriella said coming out with a box.

"We have no idea."

As if on cue, there was five knocks on the door.

- - - - -

"Kay Troy, you got this, you can't mess this up." Aundrea said facing him, after knocking on the door.

"Hey..." Christine trailed.

"Hey, Gabs here?" Aundrea asked smiling. "Gaby!" Aundrea yelled hugging her.

"Umm, hi." Gabriella said hugging her back.

"Kay listen, I'm going to set you down right here," Aundrea started, sitting Gabriella down on the couch, "and your going to listen, and not yell. 'Kay?" Aundrea said walking out.

"Okay." Gabriella said.

The next thing you know Aundrea brought Troy in, and lead Taylor, Sharpay, and Christine into the other room.

- - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the little cliff! Sorry for not update in a bit, my brother was on the computer all day! So hope you liked it! **


	9. It that a YES!

**A/N: We think we made you wait long enough, soo heres another chapter! Sorry we didn't update sooner, we were suppose to start this Saturday but we were too busy listening to Vanessa's new song..Haha, well Nessa's little sisters were, so we couldn't go on the computer...Sheesh, haha, well here it is! Enjoy and Review!**

**- - - - -**

Gabriella saw Troy come in and Aundrea pull the other girls into Sharpay's room. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, heck she just sat there, looking at Sharpay's door, like she was waiting for the girls to come out, soon.

"Hey." Troy said walking towards her, with his hands in his front pocket.

"Hi." Gabriella said slowly looking back at him, like he would kill her or something.

"Can we talk?"

"Umm, I guess." Gabriella said slowly, not wanting to know what is going to happen next.

- - - - -

"Whats up Drea?" Taylor asked once the door was close.

"Troy wants Gabi back." Aundrea said trying to listen through the door.

"What?" The three girls yelled at once.

"Shh!" Aundrea scolded, "And yeah, he came to me today, and said that he wants Gabriella back, and that he still loves her."

"Aww!" Christine cooed.

"Whats going on?" Sharpay asked putting her ear to the door, like Aundrea, with the rest of the girls following.

- - - - -

When Troy didn't say anything, Aundrea started getting nervous, he knew what he was going to say, and do, then why wasn't he doing it?

"You said you wanted to talk," Gabriella started snapping Troy of his thoughts, "so talk."

"Oh, umm," Troy started looking around, "you moving?" Troy said getting up and walking over the the boxes.

Gabriella tilted her head back and sighed before walking to where he was.

"No, just cleaning up." Gabriella said putting her hands in her back pocket.

"Funny, they look like all the things I gave you." Troy said picking up a teddy bear.

"Well, time to move on." Gabriella whispered, but loud enough for Troy to hear.

"Well your forgetting something."

"Yeah? Whats that?"

"Your necklace." Troy said looking at the dangling thing on her neck.

"Fine." Gabriella said, took if off and put it in Troy's hands** (A/N: You know in movies, you put it in their hands, and close it for them? That, lol) **and walking into her room.

Once Troy heard Gabriella's door closed he heard another on open behind him, and braced himself for what was about to happen.

"What happened?" Aundrea said walking to where Gabriella was standing before.

All Troy did was put his closed fist over Aundrea's opened hand, and dropped the necklace.

"Oh no she didn't." Aundrea exclaimed.

"Oh yes she did." Troy mocked her.

"Troy, now is _not_ the time to be joking around." Aundrea said, giving him 'the' look for the second time that day.

"Okay sorry."

- - - - -

Gabriella closed her door, and fell on her bed, and well, cried. She put on her radio, and Chris Brown's song _Run It _came on. She decided to listen to it, since it was pointless to listen to love songs at a time like this. She changed her mine, she wasn't going to stay in her room and just cry. So she got up, washed her face, and went into her walk-in closet, and came out in a silk like black halter top, denim skirt, and her Oriel Guess shoes her mom gave her for her birthday in hand. She went over to her full size mirror, and sat on the floor and started turning her hair from curly to straight. Once she was done with that, she put a fair amount of black eye-liner, and had smokey eye shadow on. She got up, and changed into her outfit, put on her lip gloss, and put on her sliver hoops and bangles. She made sure she got her purse, cell phone and sunglasses, which she put on top of her head, and headed out of her room, and almost out the door when Aundrea had to stop her.

"You better not be going to a club without me." Aundrea said, who knew a short asain girl liked to party this much. **(A/N: Well my family is like known for that! Haha.)**

"Well then, hurry up! I need to get a drink." Gabriella said walking back.

"Okay, come to my dorm with me then, Chris you coming?" Aundrea said linking arms with Gabriella.

"Umm, sure." Christine slowly said, because its like Aundrea forgot that Troy was still in the room.

"How about you girls?" Aundrea asked Taylor and Sharpay.

"Okay." They said and headed into their room.

Gabriella, Aundrea, and Christine headed out the door when Aundrea said she forgot her sunglasses, and went back in.

"Listen, meet us there, and come with the guys alright?" Aundrea whispered to Troy giving him the necklace.

Troy nodded and started making his way to the door.

"Wait until at lease two minutes until we leave." Aundrea said walking pass him.

- - - - -

Just as told, Troy waited and walked out and back to his dorm. When he got there all the guys were there talking about, who knows. He just passed them and back into his room, and forgot to close the front door, so he went back out to close that.

"We're going to the club tonight." Troy said passing him again.

"Well, okay then." Kevin said getting up and walking back to his dorm, with Ben following.

When Kevin and Ben left, Chad and Mark went into Troy's room, to find a shirt flying at them.

"What the hell? This isn't the first time your going to Club Ice, you know you don't have to dress all nice." Chad said.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Troy said picking a white tall-tee shirt, baggy jeans and white air force.

"Why did Drea come in like a billion times today?" Mark asked.

"We needed to talk."

"What, you guys going out or something?" Chad asked, which earned a shirt thrown at him.

"Shut up." Troy laughed, and told them to get out so he could change.

- - - - -

"How about this?" Aundrea asked holding up a short red, silk like dress that had a belt little above her wasit, and three quarter sleeves, denim skirt, and red heels.

"It looks great now come on." Gabriella said sitting down on her bed, while Christine was still picking out what to wear.

"Hey, Chris still hasn't found an outfit so, go bug her." Aundrea said pushing her out of her room.

"Chris im coming in!" Gabriella said walking across the apartment, and to Christine's room.

"Oh hey." Christine said walking out of her closet.

"Need help?"

"Sure." Gabriella said going into Christine's closet, and coming out with a baby blue, baby doll halter dress, dark jeans,and black 'Isis' sandals. "Here."

Christine grabbed her outfit and changed while Gabriella went to check on Aundrea.

- - - - -

"Come on, lets go!" Gabriella yelled, when Taylor and Sharpay came in about half an hour.

Taylor in faded jeans, a black tank, and black pumps. Sharpay in a denim skirt, red tube top, and red heels.

"Alright, alright, chill." Christine said coming out of her room.

The girls all got into Gabriella's black BMW, Gabriella driving, Aundrea in the front, and Christine, Sharpay and Taylor in the back.

"Turn on the radio!" Christine yelled from the back.

"Wait, 'til she starts the car!" Aundrea, Sharpay and Taylor yelled in unison.

"Okay, sorry."

Gabriella let out a small laugh, started the car, and for Christine, turned on the radio.

"What station?"

"102.7 Da Bomd!" Christine yelled.

"What she said." Aundrea said turning to that station.

- - - - -

Once they got there, they got out of the car, and walked over to the door, to find the guys already standing there.

"Hey." The guys said, hugging and, or kissing their girlfriends.

For about only two hours, they danced, drank, and had a good time. Gabriella danced with mostly every single guy there, with Taylor and Aundrea close by, that is. At the end of two hours, they all met outside.

"That was so much fun!" Gabriella yelled, who sounded little tipsy.

"Umm, how much did you drink?" Ben asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't drink anything."

"Gabs."

"Okay, I only had five, give me a break, the guy I love, left me, and now hes acting all nice to me. So Im allowed to drink, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Umm, okay?" Kevin said, looking at the girls for an answer.

"Hey don't look at us, it was her idea to come here." Aundrea said putting her hands up.

"Do you really expect us to believe, wait, did she say love?" Chad asked pointing to Gabriella.

"Yeah." The girls said softly.

"Oh, well im lost." Mark said.

"Your always lost." Sharpay commented.

"Hey, lets go, im tired. Off to the car!" Gabriella said marching to the car.

"Shes not driving." Chad said.

"Yeah, we know." Taylor said, going after her.

"Shes not really drunk." Troy said for the first time since they got out.

"Huh?" Mark asked.

"Shes not really drunk." Troy repeated.

"How do you know i'm not really drunk? You don't know me." Gabriella said walking back.

"You wanna know, how I know?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded.

"You don't stay awake, once you get drunk you pass out." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, give me an example." Gabriella challenged.

"Chad's party, you had about six shots, you passed out, in the trunk of his truck. Your 21st birthday, you drank, passed out on the way back to your dorm. On.." Troy said, but got cut off.

"I said one." Gabriella said, sounding pissed off.

"So your really not drunk?" Chad asked.

"No, i'm not! Are you crazy? When have I _ever_ did that when i'm drunk? I'm not drunk okay? All the things I said, I meant! You happy? Now LET'S GO!." Gabriella yelled, walking back to her car, but felt a grip on her arm, with looking at who it was she said, "Let go Troy."

"Not until we talk."

"Talk about what?" Gabriella said turning about to look at him.

"Us."

"What 'us'? There is no 'us.' Your the one that broke up with me, remember." Gabriella said, trying to jog his memory.

"I remember."

"Didn't think you would."

"Little harsh don't you think." Troy said.

"A little? Yeah, enough? Nope."

"You have to talk to me sometime."

"No I don't." Gabriella said with her little attitude.

"Yes you do." Troy said.

"No."

"Yes."

- - - - -

"What are they fighting about?" Mark asked still standing on the sidewalk.

"Who knows." The girls wispered.

- - - - -

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Ye- this is so stupid! Why are we doing this?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said.

Silence came over them.

"You said you wanted to talk, so, talk." Gabriella said, for the second time that day.

" I know you think I don't care about you.." Troy started.

"Now why would I think that?" Gabriella asked coldly.

"Anyways, I care about you a lot, and your right, I did just go with Jessika for her looks, and I know that was stupid. Your the best thing that ever happened to me. Just give me another try, give us another try."

"What 'us'? There is no 'us.'" Gabriella said wiping a tear.

"There can be." Troy said putting her necklace around her neck, "So, are you willing to give it a try?"

"I guess." Gabriella said with no emotion at all.

"Gabs."

"Okay, okay." Gabriella said smiling, and giving him a quick kiss.

- - - - -

"Whoa, is it just me, or is Gabriella kissing Troy." Ben asked.

"Ben don't be stupid, she would never...Oh, my, god. She is!" Christine yelled.

- - - - -

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella said turing to the group and yelled, "Is that a yes?"

After about two seconds later you hear Aundrea, Taylor, Christine, and Sharpay yell, "DUH!"

Gabriella and Troy laughed, and kissed again.

"Its a yes, but don't mess up this time." Gabriella warned.

"I won't, don't worry." Troy said and kissed her back while twirling her around.

- - - - -

**A/N: TADA! There it is, woop there it is! Haha, well umm, yeah, review and tell me how you liked it...I know this chapter was little, well, BLAH! haha, Thanks for all who reviewed, and made this story going! We love you ALL!**


End file.
